<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And For What? by Cherry_Art</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169733">And For What?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Art/pseuds/Cherry_Art'>Cherry_Art</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Art/pseuds/Cherry_Art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cryptid bunch of snippets from just my half asleep mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And For What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's very cold sleeping alone after years of being with someone. <br/>Their warmth is missed, the arms around your waist gone. They leave a hole in your heart, cracking further each day they're missing.<br/>It hurts to know you could have done something to stop it, positively aches knowing you had a chance and didn't take it: and for what? <br/>For fame? Glory? Money?<br/>No.<br/>"I had to.." No, that's just an excuse. You could have saved them, yet you chose not to. You chose not to grab their hand, you decided not to pull them up.<br/>Now it's too late, they're gone. And for what?<br/>You know why, don't you? <br/>Just admit you couldn't bare the thought of what you'd done to them.<br/>Now they're not here at all. Sad, hm? <br/>"I'm sorry.." No, you're just sorry you're cold at night. You're not sorry about what they went through. <br/>Do better, you can't sleep forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>